Pecados do Idealismo
by EnigmaticPerfection
Summary: Ninguém soube dizer de onde, como e quando veio - e eles caíram. Agora, tinham que descobrir o que os ameaçava. Mas... seria realmente uma ameaça externa à espreita? Ou será que não se encontravam encurralados internamente por eles mesmos?
1. Prólogo

**Sobre**

_Thriller/Action/Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Romance_

Ideal - _adj_ **1** Que existe apenas na idéia.** 2** Imaginário, fantástico, quimérico.** 3** Que reúne todas as perfeições concebíveis e independentes da realidade._ sm_** 1** Aquilo que é objeto de nossa mais alta aspiração.** 2 **Perfeição. **3** Sublimidade.

Idealismo - _sm_ **1** Tendência para o ideal.** 2** Devaneio, fantasia.

Eles caíram e viram que o mundo que viviam não passava de idealizações. Num instante, a adoração que tinham transformou-se em desprezo completo. Seria o mundo tão desajustado assim ou seriam eles, de fato, eram culpados pela queda? Eles podiam ser heróis, mas não eram perfeitos, cometiam pecados como qualquer um, e por isso mesmo encontravam-se assombrados pelo que estava ao redor.

Ninguém soube dizer de onde, como e quando veio. Apenas se deram conta quando perceberam que haviam cruzado a linha tênue entre ter o mundo a seus pés e tê-lo contra si – mais precisamente, haviam cruzado para esse último lado. Agora, a escolha era óbvia: tinham que descobrir o que estava acontecendo e o que os ameaçava. Mas... seria_ realmente_ uma ameaça _externa_ à espreita? Ou será que não se encontravam encurralados internamente por eles mesmos?

_"Nunca pense que você vive completamente na realidade"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prólogo<strong>_

O coração saltava freneticamente, gotas de suor escorriam pelo rosto e pelo resto do corpo, o peito subia e descia, incapaz de retomar o controle da respiração, os olhos vidrados encaravam algum ponto no teto logo a frente com aparente apreensão e... _surpresa_? Por que surpresa? _Não sei, talvez seja o fato de que você não tem um sonho desse tipo há quase cinco anos?_, respondeu uma voz irônica dentro da cabeça.

Sentou-se na cama e passou a mão nervosamente pelo rosto suado e pelo cabelo, bagunçando-o mais do que já era de natureza. Ainda pensava sobre o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Merlin, parecia... tão real, tão espantosa e absurdamente real.

Os olhos correram pelo quarto ao redor durante alguns segundos até recaírem sobre sua escrivaninha, onde havia alguns jornais jogados. Nem precisou pegá-los para saber quais eram as manchetes: ex-Comensais da Morte e outros partidários a magia das trevas fugitivos sendo presos.

Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ainda havia gente a ser encontrada. Uma sensação frustrada invadiu seu peito, e ele descabelou-se mais uma vez. Tinha Lord Voldemort tantos seguidores assim? E por quê? Havia tantas pessoas cruéis no mundo a ponto de achar digno e correto o que ele achava? O mundo bruxo continuava ainda desajustado, mesmo com a queda de seu maior rival?

Bem... se o mundo fosse de fato correto, seu emprego não existiria. Acabara de voltar de mais uma missão que justamente fora preparada para capturar mais um grupo de ex-seguidores de Voldemort. Tinha sido bem sucedida, mas após a elaboração de vários planos minuciosos, o que fez o trabalho ser longo e bastante estressante, ainda mais para ele, que era uma pessoa cujo nível de paciência não era tão grande.

Uma luz surgiu em seu cérebro. Deveria ser isso, é claro! Aquele sonho foi consequência do estresse, das noites mal dormidas na missão e da frustração que às vezes o assaltava quando pensava nos rastros que seu maior inimigo tinha deixado.

Deixou sua preocupação de lado enquanto levantava da cama. Lembrou que finalmente sua temporada de missões acabou, e durante um bom tempo permaneceria trabalhando apenas com a papelada no Departamento de Aurores. Seria bom para relaxar um pouco. Nos últimos anos, contava nos dedos às vezes que entrara em seu escritório. Por isso mesmo, quase não via seus amigos. Em alguns momentos, chegou a perder-se no tempo, esquecendo de seu próprio aniversário e o de seu melhor amigo.

Entrou embaixo do chuveiro sentindo uma sensação de relaxamento invadir seus nervos. Era um novo estágio que estava prestes a começar, e ele estava disposto a aproveitar cada momento o mais intensamente possível.

Mas a voz irônica em sua cabeça não foi silenciada de fato e continuava sussurrando-lhe perigosamente. O sonho tinha sido loucamente verdadeiro, o que queria dizer que uma nova fase da vida de Harry Potter poderia estar começando... e isso não queria dizer que ela não pudesse vir sem nenhuma _emoção_.

* * *

><p>NA: Virada de ano e eu tenho ideia pra uma fic hahah Mas tbm pudera, isso q dá viajar pro litoral. Ai vc fica viajando enquanto observa as ondas e... pá! Ideias a mil. Odeio minha mente, sério mesmo. Vms ver se alguém pensa assim tbm senão eu continuo com isso.


	2. Capítulo 1  Julgamento

_**Capítulo 1 - Julgamento**_

Apenas quando estranhou o pouco movimento no Átrio foi que Harry consultou seu relógio de pulso, constatando que chegou no Ministério da Magia antes do expediente e, consequentemente, que seu sonho tinha despertado-o antes da hora que normalmente acordava. Por isso, a quantidade de olhares que recebia durante cada passo que dava era maior do que o de costume.

Uma sensação desconfortável começou a assombrá-lo. Ele assemelhava-se a um leãozinho num circo muito grande cheio de espectadores curiosos.

Desde que destruíra Voldemort naquela batalha épica de Hogwarts, as pessoas pareciam tê-lo adotado como uma espécie de deus que merecia toda a adoração por onde quer que passasse. Nunca tinha se acostumado com a fama, e o fato de que ultimamente pouco era visto em público devido às missões fizera-o esquecer de como era ruim ser o centro das atenções, e estar ali de volta depois de tanto tempo transformou a situação em algo pior do que já era.

Quando pensou que seu tormento duraria para sempre, a voz do elevador que pegara anunciou o andar do Departamento de Aurores. Sem conseguir conter um suspiro de alívio, Harry quase se atirou para fora do veículo. Sabia que, em seu local de trabalho, seus colegas lhe olhavam de forma igual – pelo menos, na maioria das vezes.

Tinha acabado de entrar no corredor que dava acesso à sua sala quando Charles Zemeckis, um homem de meia idade que ostentava um olhar profundo e profissional, cruzou seu caminho. Parecia carregar uma aura que instigava o alerta nas pessoas ao redor. Não era à toa que possuía o cargo de chefe dos aurores, além de ser um dos homens mais temidos e respeitados do Ministério.

- Olá Potter. – Zemeckis disse com seu característico tom formal, embora seus lábios tenham se contorcido num frágil sorriso. – Bom vê-lo de volta. – e estendeu o braço para um aperto de mão.

- Igualmente, Sr. Zemeckis. – Harry também deu um leve sorriso enquanto apertava a mão do homem. – E embora essas últimas missões tenham sido bem sucedidas, cansaram bastante. Se me permite dizer, é até um prazer estar de volta ao escritório.

- Posso imaginar. Sendo um dos nossos melhores aurores, é essencial seu trabalho de campo, mas também não pode ficar em combate o tempo todo. É preciso descansar um pouco.

Harry abriu a boca para despedir-se do chefe quando um rapaz apareceu, chamando a atenção deles. Era o assistente de Charles.

- Sr. Zemeckis, o julgamento começará em quinze minutos. – ele falou ao postar-se ao lado dos outros homens. Seu tom de voz era um pouco ofegante. – Será no tribunal dois.

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Julgamento? – repetiu, vasculhando sua mente para ver se tinha lido algo parecido nos exemplares do Profeta Diário jogados em sua escrivaninha em casa.

Contudo, ninguém pôde responder algo sequer quando uma nova voz foi ouvida, mais delicada e obviamente feminina.

- Não é no dois, é no três!

Harry nem precisou ver a dona da voz para reconhecê-la, e logo um grande sorriso formou-se em seus lábios. Seu coração não evitou um salto dentro do peito ao ver uma mulher de cabelos e olhos castanhos vindo da mesma direção. Assim que parou e o viu, seu rosto iluminou-se.

A proporção da saudade que sentira da melhor amiga só chegou ao conhecimento do moreno naquele momento. Se não estivesse em frente a seu chefe, com certeza teria tomado-a num forte abraço ali mesmo, ficando minutos com ela.

O auror sufocou uma risada ao vê-la balançar a cabeça imperceptivelmente e seus olhos voltarem a encher-se de razão e profissionalismo antes de virarem-se para Charles. Ele também se divertiu ao notar o ligeiro rubor em sua face, um óbvio sinal de que se sentia envergonhada por ter se portado de maneira extremamente inadequada em frente a uma das maiores autoridades do Ministério da Magia – rubor que tinha consciência de que somente ele conseguia ver. Além disso, quase conseguia ouvir a voz dela dentro da cabeça, repreendendo-a. _Afinal de contas, ela era Hermione Granger._

- Na verdade, senhor, o julgamento ocorrerá no tribunal três. – ela informou, voltado ao porte profissional de sempre.

- Muito obrigado, Srta. Granger. – o chefe agradeceu. Depois, sua testa enrugou-se, e o homem virou-se para Harry. – Vai fazer algo agora, Potter? Porque acho que sua presença seria importante.

- Não, senhor. – Harry respondeu com uma expressão confusa.

- Ótimo. Sei que a Srta. Granger poderá informá-lo do que se trata, afinal, também estará lá. Lembrem-se: quinze minutos. Agora, se os dois me derem licença... Edgar, venha comigo.

- Sim senhor. – disse o assistente.

Com mais um leve aceno de cabeça, o chefe do Departamento de Aurores foi embora. Harry, de repente lembrando-se da mochila pendurada em um dos ombros, seguiu para seu escritório a passos largos, com Hermione em seus encalços.

Ele entrou na sala, jogou o material no sofá ao lado da porta e assim que se virou para interrogar a outra auror sobre o julgamento, foi surpreendido por um abraço esmagador dela que extinguiu o oxigênio de seus pulmões.

- _Hermione!_

- Ah, Harry, senti tanto a sua falta. – ela disse com a voz um pouco abafada por ter enterrado seu rosto no ombro dele.

Ele não deixou de retribuir o abraço, deixando que o nó causado pela ausência dela finalmente afrouxasse. Suspirou ao encostar sua cabeça na dela e constatou que, se morresse sufocado pelo perfume dos cabelos dela, iria tranquilo.

- Que bom que agora vai parar de sair adoidado em missões. – ela disse, soltando-o e fitando o rosto dele de modo um tanto preocupado.

- Como... – ele começou, porém seus olhos já tinham denunciado-o.

- Reunião um dia desses com o pessoal da inteligência. – Hermione respondeu. – Zemeckis disse que iria fazer algumas alterações nas equipes de campo e seu nome surgiu.

Os dois saíram da sala e começaram a andar para o hall dos elevadores.

- E então, de quem é o julgamento? – ele questionou, olhando-a de esguelha.

O brilho no olhar dela fraquejou um pouco, e Harry percebeu que a situação era grave.

- Klaus Schroder, Victoria Halliwell e Brut Dickens. – ela respondeu sem encará-lo. – Você deve conhecer os dois últimos, pois soube que estava presente na captura deles. Já eu estava na prisão de Klaus.

Harry balançou a cabeça. De fato lembrava, tinha pegado Victoria Halliwell com as próprias mãos quatro meses atrás.

- Então, foi feio um inquérito e conseguiram provas de que eles, os três, foram responsáveis pela tortura de Xenofílio Lovegood.

Um calafrio percorreu a espinha do moreno. Xenofílio fora brutalmente torturado pouco antes da ultima batalha e agora jazia na ala psiquiátrica do Hospital St. Mungus, completamente alucinado e louco.

Seus olhos faiscaram com selvageria com a lembrança. Nunca perdoaria aquelas pessoas pelo crime hediondo que cometeram. De repente, sentiu-se muito bem por ter pegado Victoria Halliwell sozinho.

- Eu sei que está com raiva, mas lembre-se de que agora a justiça será feita. – Hermione disse num tom tranqüilizador e apertou um botão, fazendo Harry se dar conta de que já estavam no hall.

- E Luna? Ela vem? – perguntou, lançando mais um olhar de viés à amiga, que contemplava o mostrador de um dos elevadores.

- Ela já está aqui. – a outra respondeu. – Com Ron. – adicionou com a voz um tanto carregada de escárnio. – Acharam que, por termos capturado justamente os responsáveis pelo crime contra o Sr. Lovegood, os aliados deles iriam atrás de Luna. Aí mandaram Ron para garantir que ela viesse em segurança.

Harry não se correspondia com a mulher havia certo tempo, mas não teve problema algum ao analisar o timbre e o semblante dela.

- Ah, então a história finalmente chegou ao capítulo final? – perguntou sem conseguir esconder um quê de brincadeira, o que o fez ser quase fuzilado pelo olhar que a auror lhe lançou antes de entrar no elevador.

Ele a seguiu. Ainda sem olhá-lo, Hermione apertou o botão do nível dos tribunais.

- Tá, não precisa responder. – o moreno sussurrou sem jeito. – Não queria te irritar. Desculpa.

Uma risada amarga escapou pelos lábios dela.

- Para quê? Todos sabiam que a novela Ron-Hermione ia ter um fim trágico. Não sei por que ainda insistimos. O fim já era bem visível, ainda mais depois daquele momento em que ficamos um tempo vendo outras pessoas.

O suspiro que ela deu em seguida fez Harry perceber que ela ainda estava magoada.

- Pelo visto, a página foi virada, mas os sentimentos continuam, huh? – ele falou.

Os olhos castanhos da morena voltaram ao mostrador. Harry olhou-o rapidamente e viu que estavam próximos ao destino.

- Um pouco. Mas não é o suficiente para me fazer ficar distraída por ele cada vez que o vejo. Na verdade, - ela baixou o olhar para frente. – acho que a maior parte do que sinto é frustração... Sabe, por termos ficado nisso por anos e não ter percebido antes. Aí não ficaríamos tão mal e seria muito mais fácil de fazer nossa relação voltar a que era antes.

A voz do elevador anunciou a chegada, e os dois saíram e começaram a andar. Harry ergueu ligeiramente a sobrancelha ao ver a quantidade de pessoas presentes nos corredores. Pelo visto, seria uma sessão bastante interessante. O lado bom era que quase ninguém lançava a ele olhares tortos e surpresos; as pessoas estavam mais concentradas em seus próprios burburinhos.

- Antes? – repetiu, dessa vez baixando bem o volume da voz para que não passasse de um sussurro. – Quer dizer que ainda o quer como melhor amigo?

- É claro! – Hermione respondeu no mesmo tom, visivelmente ofendida. – Sabe-se lá por que, eu ainda gosto muito daquele ruivo nesse aspecto. Agora fique quieto porque quero me concentrar no julgamento, sem qualquer outra perturbação.

- Que seja.

Os dois tiveram um pouco de dificuldade de entrar no tribunal, mas assim que o fizeram, pegaram um lugar no meio, de modo que pudessem ter ampla visão do local e, ao mesmo tempo, dos réus.

O cenário continuava o mesmo que Harry lembrava: um tanto frio, iluminação fraca e portador de uma atmosfera pesada que o fazia pensar numa masmorra. Poucas tinham sido as vezes que entrara ali – ainda mais em sua carreira de auror –, mas em todas tinha se sentido estranho, incomodado, mesmo sabendo que quem ia para o banco da acusação ia em nome da justiça.

Seus olhos esquadrinharam o local. Zemeckis e Edgar sentaram alguns níveis abaixo deles, um pouco mais para a direita, perto de onde ficaria a banca julgadora. Ao estudar o outro lado do aposento, ele viu Luna e Ron entrando e acomodando-se perto de onde ficaria o Ministro da Magia e o chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, que presidiria a sessão.

- Não parece nenhum pouco com a Luna Lovegood que conhecemos. – Hermione murmurou com um tom que mesclava surpresa e tristeza.

De fato não parecia. A loira fazia força para ostentar uma expressão séria que às vezes fraquejava e mostrava um pouco de dor em alguns traços. Não só a perda do pai como também a guerra tinham mudado-a bastante. Seus olhos não eram mais vidrados e um tanto aéreos, e ela não usava mais as roupas coloridas, berrantes e amarrotadas, mas sim arrumada, de tons neutros e que combinavam. Seus cabelos pareciam mais cuidados, e tudo isso a deixava um tanto atraente.

Ron, por outro lado, parecia quase o mesmo de quando Harry o vira pela última vez. Parecia que não tinha dormido muito bem na noite anterior, dando-lhe um aspecto cansado, e sua expressão demonstrava um pouco da mágoa sentida por Luna, tanto que vez ou outra olhava de esguelha para a ex-colega de Hogwarts para conferir como estava.

Hermione claramente tinha feito a mesma análise, pois comentou:

- Não posso negar que Ron se importa bastante com os amigos.

- O que aconteceu com o "vou me concentrar só no julgamento"? – Harry perguntou, virando-se para ela com um sorrisinho.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Silêncio. – rosnou.

- Mas eu tenho que concordar com você, Mione. Ele é uma ótima pessoa.

- Você não o escolheria como melhor amigo se ele não fosse. – ela disse, fitando-o.

Harry virou para frente a ponto de ver Kingsley Shacklebolt, ex-membro da Ordem da Fênix que fora eleito Ministro da Magia depois da queda de Voldemort, entrando no tribunal com Mafalda Hopkirk, a chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, ladeados por três aurores que Harry conhecia de vista. As autoridades passaram por trás de Ron e Luna, cumprimentaram a loira brevemente, e acomodaram-se em seus lugares com os guardiões logo atrás.

O burburinho dentro do auditório aos poucos diminuía, mas só parou quando a porta abriu de novo e por ela passaram os réus acompanhados de dementadores. O moreno sentiu Hermione sobressaltar-se de leve ao ver as criaturas e, em seu natural instinto protetor, apertou a mão dela calidamente para acalmá-la, além de dar-lhe um breve sorriso, mostrando que também compartilhava da sensação ruim que as criaturas lhe causavam.

Assim que os correntes das cadeiras postadas em frente a Mafalda prenderam os acusados, os dementadores saíram. Harry sentiu o clima ficar mais pesado e logo soube: o julgamento iria começar.

- Os senhores foram tragos aqui, perante o Conselho das Leis da Magia, para serem julgados – Mafalda começou a falar, sua voz ecoava livremente pelo tribunal, clara o suficiente para que qualquer um escutar. – por um crime que, por mais hediondo que seja, tornou-se, infelizmente, bastante comum nos últimos tempos.

Victoria riu. Um riso tão sádico e frio que fez Harry lembrar-se ligeiramente de Bellatrix Lestrange. Mais uma onda de raiva lhe veio, e ele teve que se segurar para não pegar a varinha de dentro do bolso e lançar um feitiço na mulher. Por Merlin, ela tinha _torturado_ um homem, condenando-o a um destino quiçá pior que a morte, e _gargalhava_?

Mas Mafalda não pareceu ter se incomodado com a interrupção. Pela pose firme que ostentava e sempre fazendo o possível para obter justiça, Harry sabia que a chefe de departamento já tinha passado por várias situações semelhantes àquela para manter a calma.

- Foi provado que vocês foram os responsáveis pela tortura brutal de Xenofílio Lovegood – À menção do nome, Harry automaticamente virou-se para onde Ron e Luna estavam, e pôde vê-la segurando a respiração, que só voltou ao normal quando Ron pôs a mão no ombro dela num gesto de conforto. Um sorriso torto pintou a expressão da loira, que não convenceu o ruivo. Mas Harry sabia que ele entendia. – através do uso de várias Maldições _Cruciatus_, levando a vítima a um estágio completamente irreversível. Além disso, também puseram fogo na residência do Sr. Lovegood, destruindo-a completamente.

Harry desviou o olhar fixo que estava preso nos réus e posicionou-o na banca julgadora. Um bruxo ao lado de Mafalda mostrava uma série de papeis a ela, apontando ocasionalmente um ponto e outro.

- Provavelmente o relatório da investigação. – Hermione murmurou ao seu lado, também olhando. – Ou então mais acusações.

- Deve ser pelo fato de terem sido Comensais da Morte. – Harry disse cheio de desgosto.

De repente, como se aquelas palavras tivessem chamado a atenção para si, o auror sentiu alguém o observando com bastante curiosidade. Sabe-se lá como, soube que não era de nenhum bruxo sentado ao redor dele, e sim da mulher sentada no meio da sala com as correntes prendendo-a.

Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha ao perceber a intensidade absurda com que Victoria Halliwell o fitava. Durante frações de segundo, sua postura ficou dura; não conseguiu se mexer, muito menos arranjar forças para devolver o olhar. O canto direito de seus olhos captou Hermione virando-se para frente, e Harry soube que a amiga, do jeito que o conhecia, logo notaria o que estava acontecendo e viraria para ele.

Harry relaxou a postura de leve e virou-se para a acusada, lançando-a um olhar que esperava que fosse firme o suficiente. Porém, viu que a mulher olhava algum ponto à sua frente, aérea ao fato de estar sendo julgada e aparentemente não havia nem o olhado. Ele franziu o cenho, perguntando-se se não estaria imaginando coisas.

- Pelo que consta aqui, – a voz de Mafalda tirou o moreno de seus pensamentos. – vocês também são acusados de serem ex-partidários de Lord Voldemort, tendo cometido outras atrocidades em nome dele, tais como a destruição total de um vilarejo bruxo irlandês de Therinsford e, por último, como o massacre de trouxas na festa no norte da França.

- _Em nome dele, em nome dele_ – Klaus Schroder repetiu num tom de deboche. Bastou apenas um olhar frio e severo de Mafalda Hopkirk para que as correntes apertassem-no ainda mais, calando-o.

- Falam como se ele fosse o começo e o fim de tudo. – Brut Dickens emendou a fala do comparsa. – Falam como se, depois do Lorde das Trevas, todo o ideal dele tivesse desaparecido... Nunca! Nunca desaparecerá! – As correntes também apertaram Dickens, mas ele começou a se contorcer, lutando contra elas. – Nunca! – exclamou, sua voz saindo um tanto esganiçada e sôfrega. – Esse é apenas o começo!

- Sempre haverá pessoas sãs e sábias o suficiente para lutar por um mundo mais digno e livre de sangues-ruins, mestiços e trouxas nojentos. – Victoria disse num tom calmo que equiparava ao que Mafalda usava. – E não importa o quanto eles tentem incorporar-se em nossos domínios.

Harry pôde jurar que o olhar dela, durante as palavras finais, postou-se nele e em Hermione durante não mais que um segundo. Porém, uma piscada de olhos depois, e Victoria já tinha voltado-se para frente.

O sorriso frio que a mulher deu tornou-se algo quase doentio e louco quando as correntes sufocaram-na, mas ainda sim era possível ver um quê de satisfação em seus traços por ter feito o que fizera.

O moreno respirou profundamente, segurando o rosnado. Devido ao ritmo rápido, acelerado e bruto que tinha vivido nos últimos meses devido a missões, sua paciência, que já por natureza não era tão extensa assim, tinha ido por água abaixo. Sentia uma enorme vontade de pular dali de cima e mandar os três para Azkaban só com passagem de ida.

- Aqueles – a voz da presidente da sessão aumentou uma oitava para encobrir os interruptores, porém continuava firme e decidida. – que são a favores de condená-los à prisão perpétua em Azkaban, por favor. – disse, virando-se para a Comissão.

Foi unânime. Harry nem pôde contar direito as mãos erguidas antes que elas se abaixassem.

A porta do canto abriu de novo e por ela passaram os dementadores. Enquanto os condenados eram arrastados, Harry viu que Victoria ria friamente e Brut e Klaus trocavam olhares cúmplices vez ou outra quando não estavam mais olhando ao redor. Por duas vezes, Harry achou que estavam olhando-o, porém dessa vez não se incomodou tanto, afinal, já deveria ter acostumado àquele tipo de olhar que os antigos comparsas de Voldermot lhe lançavam durante as várias vezes que se encontrara com eles.

Depois que os presos foram levados, o burburinho que antes tinha enchido o local voltou com força. Algumas pessoas levantaram-se e iam em direção à saída, mas boa parte tinha permanecido sentada conversando.

Harry olhou para frente e viu Luna cutucando Ron e indicando a saída. Eles se levantaram e começaram a traçar um caminho, driblando as pessoas sentadas.

O moreno virou-se para amiga ao seu lado, que não precisou de uma palavra sequer para entender o que ele estava pedindo.

- Eu já sabia disso. – ela disse, ficando de pé em seguida.

Os dois tiveram mais dificuldade para sair dali, visto que as pessoas daquele lado estavam mais eufóricas e entretidas nas conversas. Vez ou outra, Harry foi parado. Eram pessoas que já conhecia que trabalhavam no Ministério, eram estranhos que, mais uma vez, encontravam-se fascinados por ele e por sua cicatriz, eram curiosos que, mesmo depois de anos, ainda parabenizavam-no por ter livrado a dimensão mágica de seu pior pesadelo, eram colegas de trabalho que o cumprimentavam – e essas últimas eram um tanto mais fáceis de aturar. Ele agradeceu por estar com Hermione, que algumas vezes o moreno usou, alegando que precisava falar urgente com ela, uma desculpa para sair dali mais rápido.

Por fim, acabaram encontrando Ron e Luna no corredor que dava acesso aos elevadores.

- Ron! – Harry exclamou.

Os dois automaticamente viraram-se para trás. Um grande sorriso surgiu na expressão pálida e cansada do ruivo e um pequeno pintou o canto dos lábios de Luna. Ron foi em direção ao melhor amigo, e os dois se abraçaram brevemente.

- Caramba, cara, quanto tempo eu não te vejo! – ele exclamou. – Muito tempo mesmo. É um tanto trágico, sinistro e um tanto debochado eu dizer que a última vez que te vi nós dois estávamos traçando planos para invadir um esconderijo loucamente secreto e bem guardado?

Harry não pôde deixar de rir abertamente. Tinha sentido muita falta de Ron, principalmente de sua personalidade tranquila e divertida. Sempre o descontraia, mesmo que estivesse nervoso.

- Por que boa parte dos nossos momentos juntos foi gasta em pancadaria? – o ruivo perguntou, ainda com um tom divertido.

- Porque escolhemos isso para nossas vidas, Ron. – Harry respondeu, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. – Não podemos escapar de brigas e possíveis batalhas quando escolhemos nos tornar aurores. Mas... Francamente? É bom para a saúde afastar-se um pouco da ação, sabe, senão você fica... – E de repente uma luz acendeu no cérebro de Harry, lembrando-o que usaria uma palavra que provavelmente chatearia Luna.

A loira, por sua vez, pareceu ter entendido sua expressão. Aproximou-se, com o meio sorriso ainda nos lábios.

- Vá em frente, eu sei que é apenas uma expressão. – disse num tom um tanto tristonho.

Harry sentiu-se um pouco surpreso. Era incrível como Luna o conhecia, mesmo que os dois não fossem tão próximos quando ele e Ron ou Hermione. Mas talvez aquele fosse um dom de sua ex-colega de Hogwarts, algo que atraía as pessoas quando elas deixavam um pouco o estereótipo de lunática que Luna carregava e paravam para conhecê-la.

A euforia por ter reencontrado Ron apagou um pouco.

- Luna, eu sinto muito, sinto muito mesmo. – disse, virando-se para olhá-la. – Sabe o quanto eu gostaria e poder mudar a situação. Mas espero que saiba que me sinto bem melhor por finalmente ver os culpados, enfim, no lugar onde pertencem.

- Eu sei, Harry. – ela disse num tom suave. – A culpa não é sua por existir, no mundo, pessoas tão distorcidas e cegas a ponto de acreditar na baboseira que Você-Sabe-Quem pregava... Ou cruéis, sádicas e sanguinárias como aquela mulher lá. – concluiu com uma careta.

- A Halliwell? – A loira balançou a cabeça. – É, ela é bem delinquente mesmo... Tanto é que isso dificultou um pouco as coisas para mim, mas consegui pegá-la.

- Foi você? – Ron ficou boquiaberto. – Nossa, me disseram que foi uma perseguição e um duelo e tanto!

- Sempre o tom de surpresa. – Hermione pronunciou-se pela primeira vez. – Francamente, não acredita na capacidade de seus amigos? – perguntou, cruzando os braços e fitando o ex-namorado.

Ron, enfim, pareceu notar a morena ali. Ou então talvez já tivesse feito-o e estivesse ignorando-a. Bem, naquele momento, já não poderia mais esquecê-la.

- Olá Ron. – Hermione disse, e Harry não conseguiu identificar se o que vinha na voz da amiga eram bons modos ou sarcasmo. Ficou ligeiramente frustrado por aquilo, afinal, sempre conhecera e interpretara as ações de Hermione tão bem.

O olhar de Luna passou do rosto do ruivo para o de Hermione.

- Ah, Hermione, ele acredita sim. – intrometeu-se. – Só que as histórias que percorreram sobre a prisão da Halliwell foram bem impressionantes... Um tanto mirabolantes, mas impressionantes. Chegaram até na redação. – Depois do fim da guerra e do acidente com o pai, Luna tomou as rédeas da revista O Pasquim. Com o passar dos anos, incrivelmente a revista foi ganhando status e credibilidade, mesmo que, de vez em quando, ainda vinha com algum artigo _diferenciado_, mas que não impediu que a publicação se tornasse grande e respeitável na comunidade mágica.

- Também ouvi. – a morena disse, observando Luna com o canto do olhar. – Na verdade, ouvi várias versões, o que mostra que foi algo bastante querido pelos admiradores. Contudo, não duvido que tenha sido uma missão bem feita pelo Harry.

- Nem eu duvido. – Ron murmurou, lançando um olhar um tanto firme para Hermione.

Harry não precisou de mais de dois segundos para entender o que estava acontecendo. O clima ficou pesado, e ele já conseguia até prever uma pequena discussão entre seus dois melhores amigos... se ele não interviesse. Tinha ficado muito tempo longe deles para, quando finalmente os encontrasse, testemunhar mais uma ceninha dramática.

- Ok, ótimo. – ele deu uma ligeira olhada ao redor. – Então, acho que estamos na passagem. Creio que o dia hoje não esteja tão cheio, então que tal ficarmos na minha sala matando tempo? Se vocês não sabem, faz meses que não os vejo, e quero saber como andam as coisas por aqui... Sabe, coisas que não envolvam brigas, maldições, feitiços e combates mortais. – E, virando-se para Luna, concluiu. – Vai trabalhar hoje, Luna, ou pode se juntar a nós?

A loira abriu um sorriso maior do que os anteriores, claramente num sinal de que também sentira a atmosfera mudar.

- Não _tenho_ que passar na redação, se é que me entende, porque botei um de meus editores de maior confiança como responsável, e ele está a par da situação, então acho que compreenderá se eu não aparecer... Na verdade, acho que é até isso que ele entendeu durante nossa conversa. – ela franziu a testa e fixou o olhar em algum ponto atrás de Harry e Hermione. – Enfim, estou divagando, e acontece que seria bom sim ficar sem fazer nada. Além do mais, - ela suspirou – depois do dia de hoje acho que preciso mesmo de um momento de descontração e ele seria de muito bom proveito se ocorresse com os três.

- Acho que seria bom relaxar um pouco antes do trabalho. – Ron comentou, inclinando ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado. – Não dormi muito bem e tenho a impressão de que meu cérebro ainda não está funcionando com toda a potência.

Harry olhou para Hermione no segundo exato em que ela abria a boca. E, a julgar pela sua expressão, o que quer que saísse dali seria contra a proposta dele, ele sabia.

- Então vamos! – o moreno exclamou e puxou de leve o braço de Hermione, guiando-a em direção aos elevadores. Ron e Luna acompanharam.

- _O quê? –_ Hermione sibilou quando os quatro entraram num dos elevadores acompanhados de mais algumas pessoas. – O que pensa que está fazendo? Eu ainda tenho que terminar uns relatórios e pegar algumas informações com Bretwood e Langdon sobre a última missão deles e...

- Quieta, Mione. – Harry sussurrou de volta, sem conseguir esconder um sorriso por ver sua velha amiga agindo do jeito irritantemente correto que era sua característica. – Do jeito que esse Ministério está alvoroçado pelo julgamento, as coisas não vão voltar ao normal nem tão cedo. E eu já trabalhei muito, quero respirar e relaxar um pouco. Preciso disso... E você também, principalmente você. Afinal, pode não estar precisando de um relaxamento físico, mas emocional... _Oh está precisando muito_.

* * *

><p>NA: Vou logo dizendo q esse cap ta meio pequeno (pros meus padrões exagerados, ta sim hahahaha), mas é q eu realmente não tinha pensado em algo grande e estrondoso pra ele. É o começo da fic, acho q dá pra dá um desconto pela tranqüilidade né? Se bem q tranqüilidade com um julgamento acho q só pra mim mesma hahaha XD  
>A Mione me diverte, vou confessar hahaha Esse jeitinho certinho dela... Todo mundo pensando em relaxar e ela em trabalho, fala sério! Mas acho q dá pra entender dps de um rompimento. Entrarei em alguns detalhes sobre isso mais tarde pq ñ é o foco da fic mesmo. A Luna mudou sim, mas ñ esperem q ela ñ venha aparecer com mais uma curiosidade estranha dela pq ela ñ virou outra pessoa. Aliás, ñ lembro o q aconteceu com Xenofílio nos livros e como eu tava com preguiça de procurar, deixei assim mesmo XD<br>Prometo q o prox cap vai ser melhor (e longo, oh minha mania estranha de caps grandes...) e deve dar um leve start na trama de verdade. Beijoos!


	3. Capítulo 2 Reunião

_**Capítulo 2 - Reunião**_

Impaciência, algo que não faltava para Harry Potter. Ele só constatou o quanto seu pavio era curto naquela semana em que voltou a trabalhar no escritório. Na quarta-feira, seu terceiro dia de volta ao Ministério, já não agüentava mais relatórios, arquivos, pergaminhos, reuniões longas e memorandos interdepartamentais. Entendeu, de verdade, o que a palavra burocracia queria dizer e surpreendeu-se com o fato de que os bruxos às vezes poderiam se assemelhar muitos aos trouxas, ainda mais nesse quesito. As pessoas que volta e meia paravam-no em algum corredor para admirá-lo, idolatrá-lo e expressar o quanto era bom vê-lo de volta contribuíram para que se irritasse ainda mais.

A nuvem que surgira sobre sua cabeça no final da segunda-feira – mesmo com o momento de distração após o julgamento – tornava-se mais espessa, negra e tempestuosa a cada dia. Com isso, lá se foi seu autocontrole, destruído de uma forma tão rápida e letal que Voldemort com certeza agradecera, de onde quer que estivesse, por ter sido liquidado à sua própria maneira. Seu humor ranzinza atingiu tal ponto de conseguir irradiar de seu corpo e atingir as pessoas mais próximas a ele. Cada segundo que passava na companhia de alguém, ele já sentia espasmos de querer soltar fagulhas e palavras ácidas.

Mas ele tinha uma justificativa. Passara tanto tempo tendo uma rotina agitada e sem ritmo algum que se esquecera do que era ter uma rotina normal – ou relativamente, afinal, tratava-se _dele_. Os reflexos de batalha permaneciam bastante ativos e a adrenalina, corrente em suas veias, implorando para ser descarregada. Seus músculos imploravam por algum tipo de ação, e o fato de que não haveria nenhuma ali nos corredores do Departamento de Aurores o enlouquecia e gerava a frustração.

Era algo temporário; em breve desacostumaria com a vida corrida e entraria nos eixos novamente.

Quem mais sofria com o mau humor eram os melhores amigos porque com eles Harry sentia-se mais desinibido devido à intimidade que tinham e, por isso, vez ou outra soltava um pequeno comentário ríspido. Mesmo assim, os dois também eram os únicos que conseguiam relaxá-lo um pouco, Ron com seu jeito de agir descontraído e Hermione com sua solidariedade e companheirismo.

A morena era a única que conseguia controlá-lo cem por cento. Ela sempre sabia o que dizer ou que fazer para desconcertá-lo e se dar conta do que estava fazendo e de tal modo que Harry _não_ se zangasse também com ela. Ou então Hermione simplesmente lançava-lhe um olhar mais duro, e os dois travam uma batalha visual antes de ele bufar e desistir.

No meio de tudo, o auror vez ou outra se pegava, surpreso, perguntando-se como a amiga fazia aquilo. Chegou à conclusão de que ela o conhecia mais do que ele próprio.

Também concluiu que era absolutamente _impossível_ vencer Hermione Granger numa discussão.

E estava tendo mais uma prova disso naquele momento – _E justo em plena sexta-feira!_

- Você fala como se eu fosse um monstro. – ele bufou. Já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes fizera isso só naquele dia, que, aliás, não tinha nem ao menos chegado à metade. – Minha fase de ser taxado de pirado foi-se há muito tempo, lembra, Hermione? Ela ficou para trás no fim do nosso quinto ano. – emendou, sem conseguir extinguir totalmente o sarcasmo.

A mulher apenas cruzou os braços e continuou a fitá-lo com seu típico olhar reprovador.

Os dois encontravam-se em frente a uma das salas de reuniões do departamento, esperando o começo do último encontro daquela semana.

Harry se sentiu um pouco apreensivo com o silêncio dela. O ânimo que tinha sentido graças ao fim de semana acabara no momento em que a melhor amiga começou mais um de seus discursos sobre seu humor.

- Não me olhe assim! – exclamou. – Não é como se eu fosse surtar a qualquer momento. Sério, não me olhe assim. Eu não preciso disso-

- Ah, precisa sim! – ela o interrompeu. – Precisa de alguém o impeça de fazer uma besteira, mesmo que inconscientemente. Alguém que freie esse seu comportamento inconseqüente.

Não era nem o olhar que ela lhe dirigia nem a intensidade das palavras, mas sim a calma dela que o afetava.

A forte muralha construída ao redor dele, conseqüência daquela fatídica semana, começava a ruir. A cada segundo que passava junto dela, dava a impressão de ruir mais rapidamente. As faíscas que antes pareciam dardejar de seus olhos foram apagadas e substituídas por um brilho mais suplicante.

Era incrível o poder que Hermione tinha nele, algo que o próprio só se deu conta nos últimos dias.

- Você não entende! – disse, agindo um pouco mais transparente que antes. – Não é como se eu pudesse controlar, é só que-

- Então você _admite_ que está agindo mais impacientemente que o normal? – ela questionou, o canto de seus lábios contorcendo-se levianamente.

Harry abriu a boca ao perceber o que tinha dito. De certa forma, acabara de concordar com ela. Parou para pensar mais um pouco, estudando as próximas palavras.

- Nem adianta criar mais um argumento infame, Harry, você sabe que estou certa. – Hermione disse com um tom de voz um tanto triunfante.

Harry estreitou os olhos, porém o canto de seu cérebro já conferia suas barreiras de Oclumência. Habilidosa e esperta do jeito que era, vai ver ela estava se infiltrando nos pensamentos dele...

E foi aí que se deu conta de que não adiantava continuar brigando.

- Tudo bem, eu admito que estou um pouquinho fora de controle. – ele suspirou e abaixou a cabeça ligeiramente. – Mas você não entende-

- Entendo sim, Harry.

Ele ergueu o olhar e encontrou o sorriso dela, tão singelo e simples que transmitiu a ele uma imensa sensação de calma. Percebeu naquele instante seus ombros tensos e relaxou-os.

Seus olhos se encontraram, e ali ele encontrou verdadeira compreensão, leveza e lealdade. De repente, a nuvem sobre sua cabeça que vinha assombrando-o desde segunda pareceu nunca ter existido.

- É algo facilmente compreensível. – a auror continuou. – Você, acostumado a não ter hora para dormir, nem levantar, acostumado a ficar horas a fio bolando estratégias, acostumado a lutas e brigas deve estar achando tudo isso uma chatice pura. Ainda tem muita adrenalina nesse sangue aí e ela está sendo liberada do jeito mais impaciente possível. Daqui a pouco você se acostuma novamente.

Ela _realmente_ o conhecia. Era quase assustador.

Hermione riu. Harry associou isso ao fato de que provavelmente havia uma expressão de espanto em seu rosto.

- Alegre-se que o fim de semana está chegando e irá poder se divertir. – ela sorriu mais uma vez.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- _Você_ está me dizendo isso?

- Estou dizendo apenas para o seu bem estar, que é o que importa para mim. – a morena piscou o olhou para ele antes que seu olhar recaísse sobre algum ponto atrás dele. A diversão evaporou de seu rosto, e seu conhecido porte profissional surgiu. – Agora vamos que os outros estão chegando. Comporte-se, ouviu bem?

Mesmo com as palavras de Hermione, a reunião ainda durou uma eternidade para Harry. Ele se comportou, tentou até imitar a pose profissional da amiga, mas foi em vão. Meia hora depois, já estava se sentindo cansado, irritado e com sono. Reprimiu comentários sarcásticos e pode-se dizer que agüentou bem, embora tenha sentido uma imensa vontade de dar um soco no ar de comemoração quando Charles Zemeckis dispensou-os.

Harry voltou depressa à sua sala, subitamente sentindo-se animado para acabar de uma vez por todas com a papelada em sua mesa. Minutos depois, enquanto escrevia algo em um pergaminho, um pequeno avião violeta-claro com o símbolo do Ministério no bordo das asas pousou em sua mesa. Era mais um memorando interdepartamental.

Intrigado, Harry largou a pena, pegou o objeto e abriu-o. Logo reconheceu a caligrafia de Ron.

_Que tal um pouquinho de quadribol para enterrar seu mau-humor, Potter? Aposto que isso vai pôr um sorriso no seu rosto quando me ver, ao invés de dardos nos seus olhos._

_Minha mãe vai fazer um almoço com a família amanhã. Mas sabe como são esses encontros, não é? Começam de manhã e terminam tarde da noite, então não podem ser considerados apenas "almoços". Como todos estarão lá, estou pensando de fazer um pequeno racha entre a gente. Acho bom você ir porque mamãe já sabe que você está definitivamente de volta a Londres e, convenhamos, ela está morrendo de saudade de você (querendo ou não, você já é um filho dela, Harry)._

_Vamos ver se o senhor heroi do mundo bruxo continua tão bom indo atrás do pomo de ouro quanto em Hogwarts._

_Ron._

Harry não pôde deixar de rir – um riso de verdade, sem ironias. Seria ótimo rever os Weasley, ainda mais a mãe de Ron, por quem nutria um carinho especial por ela considerá-lo quase um filho. Sentindo mais uma nova descarga de ânimo, Harry pegou outro memorando em sua gaveta, rabiscou uma breve resposta e mandou-o para o melhor amigo.

Talvez aquela semana não houvesse sido tão ruim quanto pensava.

* * *

><p>Uma atmosfera aconchegante. Qualquer um que entrasse naquele aposento chegaria à mesma conclusão. Consideravelmente grande, com uma mobília moderna, mas simples, ideal para quem desejasse relaxar após uma longa semana de trabalho. Os dois abajures acesos, um sobre cada uma das duas mesinhas de cabeceira que ficavam ao lado da cama, conferiam um aspecto ainda mais agradável ao local, assim como alguns feixes da luz que vinha da lua lá fora, que, por sua vez, transmitia, não só ao quarto, como também à vizinhança lá fora imensa e reconfortante tranqüilidade.<p>

Tudo notoriamente em perfeita harmonia. Então, por que ele sentia receio de ir deitar-se? De fechar os olhos e dormir?

Porque o mundo dos sonhos era dotado de um poder imprevisível. Tal imprevisibilidade tinha a capacidade de atingir níveis obscuros e sombrios, chegando até mesmo a ser assustadora. E consideremos aqui a opinião de um grifinório, cuja maior característica deveria ser, em teoria, a coragem.

Mas o grifinório em questão era Harry Potter. Quem tivesse vivido apenas uma mísera parcela da vida dele, teria se assustado com muito menos. Então, o conceito de assustador dele e de outra pessoa diferia _bastante_ um do outro. Logo, algo que era assustador para um qualquer, era tranqüilo para Harry – e algo que era assustador para o jovem bruxo seria indescritível para o resto.

E assim se encontrava Harry: de pé e braços cruzados, parado em frente a porta de seu quarto, trajando apenas a típica calça de moletom que usava para dormir, ponderando se seria seguro sucumbir ao cansaço de seu corpo e adormecer como se não houvesse amanhã.

Para qualquer pessoa, dormir provavelmente encontrava-se no topo da listas de coisas a se fazer para afastar as perturbações. Bastava apenas entrar na dimensão do onírico e lá se iam os problemas sendo jogados para algum canto do cérebro, longe do subconsciente dos sonhos.

E era justamente nessa região que as perturbações do auror começavam.

Sentia-se esgotado e queria dormir, mas não tinha certeza se conseguiria de fato descansar se os sonhos que lhe viriam fossem do mesmo calibre daquele da madrugada de segunda-feira.

O motivo de ele sentir-se desconcertado naquele instante quando nos outros dia da semana tivera sonhos normais era algo que talvez nem Merlin saberia responder.

_Cada coisa estranha que acontece na minha vida..._

De repente, ele se deu conta da besteira que estava fazendo. Balançou a cabeça levemente e foi para a sacada que se encontrava do outro lado do aposento. Lá, apoiou-se na grade e ficou a olhar a vizinhança.

A tranqüilidade do lugar finalmente o atingiu. Pôde ver a rua vazia, apenas algumas outras casas permaneciam com uma luz ou outra ligada. Uma leve brisa varria a rua, levando consigo algumas folhas secas e um pouco de poeira. O vento dava a impressão de entoar uma canção que dava um aspecto sonhador à rua, além de garantir a sensação de calmaria, garantir para que os habitantes dali pudessem relaxar em paz.

Seria algum tipo de magia? Harry nem pôde ao menos pensar numa resposta, pois a paisagem começou a entorpecê-lo. O sono o atingiu com força total, suas pálpebras pesaram e a visão ficou turva.

Embalado pelo torpor, Harry voltou ao quarto, fechou a porta dupla da sacada, juntou as cortinas e rumou preguiçosamente para cama. Sentou, esticou-se para desligar as luminárias, aconchegou-se nos lençóis e nos travesseiros e pouco tempo depois adormeceu.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry acordou devidamente relaxado e descansado. Sentou-se, pôs as costas no encosto da cama e espreguiçou-se. Após a sensação de sonolência ter passado, um estalo em sal mente o fez lembrar-se de que tivera uma noite tranquila, sem sonhos bizarros. Mais um estalo mostrou-lhe que tinha de ir para A Toca. Arrumou-se rápido, pegou sua varinha, pôs sua Firebolt sobre o ombro esquerdo e saiu de casa.

Aparatou a poucos metros do início da propriedade dos Weasley. Ergueu a cabeça e um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios ao depositar os olhos naquela que jamais deixaria de ser seu segundo lar.

- Você sempre gostou daqui, não é mesmo? – perguntou uma voz etérea que o fez sobressaltar-se de leve.

Ao seu lado, Luna abriu um pequeno sorriso. Era notável que alguns traços de sua expressão não estavam _certos_, o que mostrava que ela ainda não tinha se recuperado totalmente do julgamento.

- Luna! Ah... Olá. – ele respondeu, um pouco desconcertado. – O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

_Muito discreto, Potter_, disse uma voz irônica dentro de sua cabeça.

- Ron me convidou. – a loira respondeu, e, com o susto passado, Harry percebeu que o característico tom sonhador da bruxa voltou um pouco. – Logo depois do julgamento. Foi muita bondade dele me chamar para passar um dia em família.

O moreno se perguntou por que só foi saber da reunião com os Weasley no dia anterior, porém suas divagações não duraram tanto, pois Luna chamou sua atenção e, em seguida, começou a puxar sua mão em direção à Toca.

Assim que cruzaram o portão de entrada, algo caloroso e tranqüilo encheu o peito de Harry. Sentiu-se acolhido, como se braços o abraçassem e o acariciassem. Um suspiro saudoso escapou-lhe, e ele atribuiu isso ao fato da saudade que sentira daquele lugar.

Sons confusos vinham de longe, o que queria dizer que a família toda já estava lá. Luna largou o braço dele, e Harry subiu os degraus que levavam à porta da casa, batendo duas vezes na superfície de madeira. Ele ouviu sons indistintos do outro lado, e, após um minuto, Molly Weasley surgiu na soleira, virada para trás e gritando algo com uma irritação que só passou quando ela pôs os olhos no recém-chegado.

- Harry, querido! – exclamou com um pouco de surpresa. De repente, seus olhos ficaram marejados e ela o tomou num abraço apertado que quase o fez soltar a vassoura. – Quanto tempo não o vejo! Como está a vida? Tudo bem? Ah, espero que esteja, porque me dá uma aflição cada vez que você, Ron ou Hermione saem num trabalho louco... Principalmente você, que está constantemente viajando. Ou melhor, estava, não é? Ron me disse que vai ficar mais no escritório daqui para frente.

O moreno nem pôde responder pois o ar fugiu de seus pulmões segundos após o abraço. Abriu a boca, mas nenhum som foi emitido. _Se a Sra. Weasley e Hermione continuarem assim, perderei minhas costelas._

Molly soltou-o ao perceber o silêncio.

- Desculpe-me. Mas é que esses garotos já estão me enlouquecendo e ainda não é meio-dia! – disse, abrindo um sorriso bondoso.

- Tudo bem, Sra. Weasley. – ele disse devolvendo o sorriso. – E respondendo às perguntas... Estou bem sim, obrigado. É, eu resolvi dar uma parada. Meses e meses de uma rotina completamente desorganizada e agitada... Chega uma hora que cansa, não é? Ficarei mais em Londres sim.

- Ótimo, ótimo.

Os dois foram interrompidos por um grito. Ao olharem para trás, viram Luna agachada e inclinada em direção à grama.

- Luna, tudo bem? – o homem perguntou.

- Tudo sim... – a editora-chefe suspirou. – Mas ele não me deixou pegar sua saliva! – e apontou para uma pequena criatura que corria pelo jardim em direção ao bosque mais próximo.

Harry reconheceu o formato grande e desengonçado que lembrava uma batata mal talhada.

- Não acredito que esses gnomos já estão voltando. – Molly suspirou. – Não desgnomizarei hoje mesmo! – e desceu as escadas em direção à mais jovem. – Venha, deixe-me ajudá-la.

- Não precisa, Sra. Weasley, muito obrigada. – Luna ergueu-se num salto. – Só queria um pouco da saliva do gnomo porque ouvi dizer que é um ótimo chamariz para zonzóbulos. – seu olhar cruzou o rosto do amigo brevemente. – Aliás, bom dia, Sra. Weasley! Trouxe um pouco de hidromel como cortesia. – e ergueu um embrulho de formato cilíndrico que Harry só notou naquele momento.

- Bom dia, minha querida, e... oh, não precisava. – a matriarca sorriu bondosamente antes de pegar o objeto. – Venham, vamos, todos estão lá dentro. – e puxou o pulso da loira, voltando para casa.

Harry entrou na frente das duas e viu-se na cozinha dos Weasley. De novo foi preenchido por uma ótima sensação de conforto que fez a curva de seus lábios formar mais um breve sorriso. Foi a um canto, depositou a Firebolt e voltou para o centro do aposento.

Uma panela começou a fumegar, chamando atenção da mulher mais velha. Ela sobressaltou-se de leve, pôs um avental e foi para o fogão. O cheiro era irresistível para Harry.

- Gostaria de uma ajuda, Sra. Weasley? – perguntou Luna, recostada em uma bancada.

Molly sorriu de novo.

- Não, querida, agradeço muito. Aliás, os dois estão com fome? Posso oferecê-los um pouco de café da manhã...

Enquanto ele sentava num banco, próximo a Luna, o estômago de Harry se revirou animadamente. Não comera nada em casa, esperando ansiosamente os quitutes para lá de deliciosos da matriarca.

- Obrigada, mas já fiz meu desjejum. – a jornalista respondeu.

- Eu aceito, Sra. Weasley.

Molly serviu dois pratos na frente dele, no qual em um havia uma sopa de cebola e bacon e pequenas torradas e no outro, uma fatia bolo de laranja com cobertura de chocolate. Enquanto se fartava, Harry descobriu que o que mais havia sentido falta em todo seu tempo fora foi aquela comida, além de secretamente achar que nunca iria comer algo tão delicioso em toda sua vida.

As duas mulheres saíram da cozinha, alegando que iriam ver os outros Weasley, deixando-o sozinho.

- Não acredito que veio aqui só pensando nisso. – uma voz foi ouvida. – Desse jeito, está se assemelhando muito ao seu melhor amigo com uma fome fora do comum.

Harry virou-se para a porta de onde Luna e Molly saíram e viu Hermione parada no batente, as duas mãos na cintura e um sorriso travesso nos lábios. Ela caiu na gargalhada ao ver a expressão surpresa do amigo, que se tornava mais engraçada devido ao fato de ele estar com um pedaço de torrada na boca e o braço direito com a colher de sopa parada no ar, na metade do caminho.

Ele engoliu tudo, depois voltou-se para o prato, visivelmente frustrado.

- Bom dia para você também, Mione. – resmungou antes de voltar a comer.

A morena entrou no local, circundou a bancada e ficou parada de frente a ele.

- Não sei por que ficou assim, sabe que não falei por mal. – disse com um tom de voz tranqüilo. – Não exatamente. – ela ergueu a cabeça e fitou algum ponto atrás dele enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. – Porque não é insulto... mas também não é um elogio. – e voltou a observá-lo.

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar inquisitivo.

- Eu ainda gosto do Ron, Harry, sabe disso. – ela recostou-se na pia logo atrás e pôs as duas mãos uma de cada lado da superfície de mármore.

O olhar dele tornou-se mais intenso.

- Não _desse_ jeito. – ela revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

Agora, o moreno ergueu a sobrancelha, parando com a colher a meio caminho da boca mais uma vez.

- E o que você me disse segunda-feira mesmo? – questionou, observando-a por cima.

- O que você ouviu segunda foi apenas meu estágio de dúvida. Recentemente, cheguei no estágio final-

- Que seria?

- Superação total. – Hermione concluiu.

A firmeza que saiu dos lábios dela não o deixou com mais dúvida alguma. Harry chegou a acompanhar uma fase do relacionamento dos melhores amigos e, pelo que tinha visto, achava que, caso houvesse um rompimento, Hermione ficaria um tanto desconcertada, mas o porte que via e que ostentava ante a situação era surpreendente.

Incrível como Hermione era forte.

Mas... já não era para ele saber aquilo? Afinal, a conhecia havia mais de dez anos. Mesmo assim, o moreno não pôde deixar de notar que, naqueles últimos dias, vinha descobrindo lados da melhor amiga.

Uma leve frustração o assolou. Deveria ser mais um efeito do trabalho de campo excessivo. Tanto tempo gasto com estratégias, lutas e feitiços que tinha esquecido fatos sobre as pessoas mais próximas de si.

O silêncio recaiu sobre a atmosfera em que os dois ocasionalmente se olhavam.

- Aliás, por que vocês dois terminaram mesmo, hein? – Harry perguntou, afastando o prato da sopa e puxando o bolo para mais perto.

Hermione, cujo olhar perdeu-se na paisagem lá fora, rapidamente virou-se para ele com uma expressão intrigada.

- Pensei que Ron tivesse te contado. Ou que você soubesse através de conclusões próprias.

Harry riu de leve enquanto dava uma garfada no doce.

- Mione, eu esqueci o aniversário do Ron esse ano. Você realmente quer que eu saiba por que os dois romperam? De verdade? – ele olhou para ela divertido.

A morena mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto seu olhar se perdia mais uma vez no ambiente ao redor. O silêncio provavelmente voltaria se uma nova voz feminina não houvesse interrompido.

- Hermione! Dá para você parar de enrolar na cozinha e vir me ajudar a calar a boca do Percy a respeito da- – as palavras morreram, e sua dona parou de chofre na porta assim que seus olhos recaíram sobre o homem sentado no balcão. – Ah, olá, Harry. Bom vê-lo de volta. Não sabia que chegou. Engraçado, mamãe acabou de passar por mim lá na sala... Mas acontece que ela já está enlouquecida com Carlinhos e aquela maldita miniatura de dragão que ele quer soltar aqui.

Harry teve um pouco de dificuldade de engolir o bolo ao ver Ginny Weasley. Isso por que não era muito comum ter uma ex-namorada agindo tão amigavelmente levando em consideração que, nas últimas duas vezes em que se viram, quase um ano atrás, uma delas foi marcada pelo rompimento do namoro. O outro encontro foi pouco tempo depois do fim, onde a situação ainda não havia voltado ao normal – e ele não tinha esquecido disso, algo que, com certeza, nem passava mais pela cabeça da ruiva.

Se Harry ainda teve dúvida em relação à força de Hermione, com Ginny era uma certeza absoluta. Aquela dali sim era confiante e determinada, tanto que ambas as características foram o que mais chamaram a atenção dele nela. Mas agora ele só admirava tais qualidades de modo fraternal.

- Olá Ginny. – ele abriu um sorriso amigável. – É bom mesmo estar de volta. E quanto à sua mãe, não me resta dúvida que os filhos dela estão enlouquecendo-a. Demorou a me responder quando bati à porta e, mesmo quando o fez, não deixou de gritar para quem quer que fosse.

- Deve ter sido com George e Lino. – Hermione disse revirando os olhos. – Os dois inventaram uns dardos mágicos e trouxeram para cá para que nós servíssemos de cobaias antes de eles botarem no mercado.

Lino Jordan, após a fatídica batalha de Hogwarts que ocasionara a morte de Fred, assumira o lugar dele nas Gemialidades Weasley e desde então vinha mostrando que o melhor amigo ensinara-o bastante a arte dos logros e brincadeiras, honrando seu nome de tal modo que trouxera um grande orgulho a George. Os produtos da nova parceria não decepcionaram os anteriores e mantinham a loja liderando vendas no Beco Diagonal desde cinco anos atrás.

Um sorriso matreiro iluminou o rosto de Ginny.

- Ela só está dizendo isso porque o dardo que ela pegou acabou explodindo na mão dela e espalhando palha-fede pelo corpo dela todo. – disse, lançando um olhar zombeteiro à amiga.

A morena bufou, e Harry caiu na gargalhada, recebendo, em seguida, um olhar ríspido que o fez ficar calado.

- Tive que usar vários feitiços para que não sobrasse um resquício sequer daquele fedor nojento. – ela disse, fazendo careta.

- Ainda bem que você é excelente com feitiços, não é mesmo? – o homem disse, observando-a por cima de novo.

- Ainda bem que mamãe estava por perto, senão a próxima seria eu. – Ginny apontou para si mesma, ainda sorrindo. – Aliás, Harry... você 'tá parecendo meu irmão idiota. – ela franziu o cenho.

Hermione soltou uma risadinha.

- Eu te falei, não falei?

Harry lançou à melhor amiga um rápido olhar de esguelha antes de virar-se para Ginny.

- Que irmão?

- O mais idiota de todos. – Ginny sorriu marota. – Que você também conhece como seu melhor amigo. E que tem um buraco negro no lugar do estômago.

- Santo Merlin, será possível um homem comer em paz nessa casa? – o moreno revirou os olhos antes de ingerir o último pedaço de bolo.

- Querido, você está n'A Toca dos Weasley, a palavra "paz" não existe por aqui. – a ruiva piscou o olho com um ar de triunfo. – E agora vamos senão daqui a pouco todos estarão aqui procurando por nós.

Harry desceu do banco e olhou para os pratos usados.

- E isso aqui? – perguntou, apontando para os objetos.

- Deixe comigo. – Ginny retirou a varinha do bolso da calça jeans, realizou um breve floreio, e a louça foi em direção à pia e começou a ser lavada sozinha. – Agora vamos.

Os três saíram da cozinha, e, quando chegaram à sala, Harry entendeu as palavras de Ginny em relação à paz naquela casa.

Um estampido foi ouvido acompanhado de um clarão azul-elétrico. Uma exclamação reprovadora foi ouvida, vinda de um homem ruivo com aparência lupina sentado no braço do sofá. Risos eclodiram no meio da sala, vindos de dois adultos e de uma pequena figura localizada entre eles, essa que batia palmas, aparentemente animada e feliz mesmo coberta da cabeça aos pés por uma mistura de espuma de sabão e confete.

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Harry assim que a pequena figura se virou e um pouco de espuma caiu de sua cabeça, revelando fios de cabelo roxo.

- Padrinho! – foi o que ele ouviu antes que suas pernas fossem agarradas pelos cinco anos de energia e vitalidade de Teddy Lupin.

Teddy era uma dos poucos pontos altos da guerra bruxa que levara seus pais, Remus Lupin e Nymphadora Tonks, à morte. Harry era a única pessoa mais próxima de um parente legítimo que o garoto tinha, porém as missões consumiam tempo demais dele, o que o fez abrir mão de cuidar do garoto, quebrando a promessa que fizera si mesmo de que Teddy não seria um órfão como ele e teria tudo o que nunca teve na infância. O auror tentava compensar com seu trabalho, sentia-se um pouco mais aliviado por saber que ajudava a fazer um mundo mais tranqüilo para que o afilhado pudesse crescer em segurança, mas nada era, de fato, suficiente para aliviar a culpa que sentira – culpa que ligeiramente bateu em seu peito naquele instante. Então, surgiram Molly e Arthur Weasley, que alegaram que seria um prazer imenso tomar conta do pequeno, pois estavam acostumados a crianças e a falta delas, devido ao crescimento dos filhos, criava uma estranha atmosfera n'A Toca.

Harry nem ligou para o fato de que suas calças ficariam sujas, a saudade do garoto falava mais alto. Ainda sorrindo, inclinou-se para baixo e acariciou o pouco do cabelo que aparecia na cabeça. A careta que fez quando seus dedos ficaram cheios de espuma fizeram Hermione e Ginny rirem.

Ao ouvirem Teddy, os adultos se viraram para os recém-chegados.

- Merlin! Salvem o grande heroi do mundo bruxo, que finalmente abriu um pequeno espaço em sua agenda tão ocupada para visitar reles mortais como nós. – disse George Weasley num tom falsamente espantado antes colocar a mão no peito num gesto dramático. Ao seu lado, Lino Jordan fez uma breve reverência.

Todos riram.

- Sabe o que é pior? – Harry falou, ainda com um pequeno sorriso. – É o fato de eu ter sentido falta desse seu humor, George.

- Você também sentiu falta de mim, padrinho? – Teddy perguntou, desenterrando a cabeça das pernas dele e erguendo a cabeça para cima, os olhos brilhantes.

- Aposto que sim, não é, Harry? – Hermione murmurou, observando o melhor amigo com um sorriso doce.

- Claro que sim, pequeno. – o auror respondeu carinhosamente antes de retirar a mão da cabeça do garoto e mirá-la na altura dos olhos. – Mas o que diabos fizeram com você?

George e Lino abriram a boca, porém antes que qualquer som saísse por ali, outro grito ecoou pela atmosfera.

- _George Weasley! _Eu já não falei para você parar de ficar pregando peças nos outros com esses _malditos_ dados? E ainda mais com Teddy!

A voz de Molly Weasley lembrava um trovão numa tempestade, os olhos faiscavam mais letais que qualquer raio. Harry se esquecera que a matriarca poderia fizer zangada daquele jeito. Se bobeasse, ela poderia até assustar Voldemort.

Os olhares dos presentes voltaram-se para as escadas, por onde Molly descia acompanhada de Luna.

- Eu bem que falei com eles, mãe. – Gui Weasley, sentado no braço do sofá, assumiu as palavras. – Falei várias vezes, mas mesmo assim não me ouviram.

- Blábláblá. – George fez, recendo mais um olhar letal da mãe.

- Escute aqui, George. Você pode não morar mais aqui, você pode ter sua vida lá em Londres, mas quando está sob este teto, eu ainda mando. – Molly disse, caminhando para o filho e apontando um dedo para seu peito.

- Mas o que é que eu fiz? – o gêmeo ruivo exclamou, abrindo os braços. – Só estamos brincando com as pessoas, ou quer dizer que não se pode mais fazer isso? E só estamos testando nosso novo produto, não matando alguém!

Sabe-se lá por que, Harry sentia uma imensa vontade de rir da cena. Isso só mostrava que sentira tanta falta dos Weasley que até ver mais uma típica briga entre eles o divertia. Ele olhou de esguelha para Hermione, que em menos de um segundo soube o que se passava em sua cabeça e tratou de repreendê-lo com um olhar severo que o fez ficar quieto.

- Então, teste seu produto em outro lugar que não seja aqui! Nem que cause dano a ninguém daqui! – a matriarca continuava a explodir.

- Mas estou bem, tia Molly! – Teddy interferiu. Soltou-se de Harry e voltou para o centro da sala, parando ao lado da Sra. Weasley. – Só estou meio sujinho. – concluiu, apontando para si mesmo o que fez alguns rirem.

A raiva de Molly automaticamente dissipou-se e a costumeira expressão bondosa voltou a colorir os traços de seu rosto.

- Eu só espero que esses dois – ela indicou o filho e Lino. – não estraguem você, meu querido.

- Pode deixar, tia Molly! – o garoto exclamou animado.

- Que anjinho. – murmurou Luna sonhadoramente, o que chamou a atenção de todos.

- Luna? – Franzindo o cenho, Ginny chamou, reparando pela primeira vez na melhor amiga. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Ah, Luna estava me ajudando a me livrar de uns reduvídeos vermelhos – Molly respondeu, referindo-se aos insetos maiores que besouros que apitavam escandalosamente e soltavam um odor horrível caso fossem tentassem ser capturados.

- É. Um dos meus editores tem um pai especialista em insetos e ele me explicou como se livra deles. A Sra. Weasley me disse que havia alguns aqui e resolvi ajudá-la. – a loira emendou. – E também estou aqui porque Ron me convidou.

De repente, o cérebro de Harry deu um estalo.

- _Ron!_ – exclamou. – Merlin, já cheguei aqui faz um tempo e até agora não o vi.

- Ele está lá fora com Percy, Carlinhos e Angelina. Papai, Fleur e Victoire também estão lá. – Gui respondeu, apontando para a porta que dava para o quintal.

- Percy. – Ginny repetiu. – Isso me lembra, Hermione, que você tem que me ajudá-lo a calar a boca dele sobre Emenda 125 de 1962. Ele acha que sabe mais que eu, que trabalho no Escritório Internacional de Direito em Magia! Vamos ver o que ele diz para _você_.

- Para Hermione Granger, a sabe-tudo, a mente mais brilhante que Hogwarts já viu? – George disse, fazendo a morena corar. – Ele vai fugir com o rabo entre as pernas e vai implorar para nós jogarmos um dardo nele... e escolheremos o mais _interessante_.

- Nem se atrevam. – Molly sibilou entre dentes, lançando mais um olhar ríspido ao filho. Lino apenas riu.

- Ah, vamos sim. – Hermione sussurrou, ainda um tanto encabulada. – Vamos logo.

- Esperem que vou também. – Luna disse feliz e saltitou nos últimos três degraus da escada para se juntar aos amigos.

As mulheres mais Harry saíram. No canteiro de flores localizado à esquerda, Victoire brincava com algumas borboletas que por ali voavam sob o olhar risonho e amoroso da mãe sentada no banco. Mais à direita, o Sr. Weasley e Percy conversavam ("Lá está ele, fugiu para perto do papai. Até ele mesmo sabe que está errado. Pena que não esfregaremos isso na cara dele", Ginny bufou). Mais próximos à porta que dava acesso à casa, Carlinhos e Angelina riam de algo junto com Ron, que se dobrara de tanta risada. Assim que ele ficou ereto novamente e seus olhos pousaram nos quatro que acabaram de sair, foi em direção a eles.

- Harry! – exclamou. – Até que enfim apareceu, cara. Já estava pensando que seu mau humor não tinha passado. Demorou, hein? E você também, Luna, – ele virou-se para a jornalista. – também pensei que não viria. Que bom que veio. – e sorriu.

- Você que nem procurou saber de nós, afinal, já chegamos faz um tempinho. – Harry defendeu-se cruzando os braços.

- Verdade. – Luna concordou, os olhos azuis percorrendo seu redor. – Olha! – exclamou feliz, mirando o canteiro onde Fleur e Victoire estavam. – Borboletas do Nilo! – e saiu caminhando tranquilamente.

Os outros quatro ficaram em silêncio durante dois segundos.

- Por que não me disse que convidou Luna? – Ginny virou-se para o irmão, colocando as mãos na cintura numa pose espantosamente parecida com a da mãe. – Seria bom um aviso.

Ron arregalou os olhos na direção da ruiva.

- Pensei que fossem melhores amigas. Sabe, do tipo que contam tudo uma para a outra.

A caçula estreitou os olhos e inclinou-se ligeiramente na direção dele. A cada momento lembrava mais Molly.

- Só me pergunto como fez isso...

- Ah, então aparentemente as duas não são tão amigas assim. – Ron interrompeu, aumentando um pouco o tom de voz. – Porque, sabe, descobriram quem torturou os pais da sua _melhor amiga_ e realizaram o julgamento na segunda passada. E como a boa amiga que você teoricamente acha que é, estaria lá para apoiá-la.

- E _você_ estava? – Ginny desdenhou.

Harry e Hermione observavam tudo como se estivessem numa partida de tênis.

- A trabalho, mas estava. – o ruivo respondeu. – E como mamãe já tinha a ideia desse encontro faz um tempo, eu resolvi convidá-la, sabe, para afastá-la um pouco dos pensamentos ruins sobre o pai. Agora, você pode parar de teimosia e admitir que se afastou um pouco da amiga ou pode continuar ignorando-a...

- Não estou ignorando-a! – a irmã interrompeu, balançando furiosamente as madeixas avermelhadas. – E você está sendo um idiota!

- Wow, vamos segurar os nervos, pessoas. – uma nova voz foi ouvida. Era Carlinhos, que se aproximava com Angelina Johnson, ex-colega de Harry em Hogwarts e atual namorada de George. – Deixemos as patadas para o quadribol. – concluiu divertido. Ao seu lado, Angelina sorriu.

- Então, quando é que vamos jogar para eu acabar com essa criatura? – Ginny alfinetou, ainda mirando o irmão mais novo.

- É isso aí! Vamos jogar! – Harry exclamou animado. – Afinal, não foi por isso que você me chamou, Ron? Para... Como era mesmo? Ah sim, _enterrar meu mau humor_.

Hermione cruzou os braços e rolou os olhos.

- Por que vocês cismam em resolver tudo com quadribol?

- Ah, Mione, não seja tão mordaz. – o moreno sorriu amigavelmente para a amiga e passou um braço pelos ombros dela. – Estamos aqui para nos divertir, não é?

- É porque a ideia de diversão dela é um livrão chato e empoeirado. – Ron comentou, recebendo automaticamente um olhar mortífero da ex.

Ginny jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou.

- É isso aí, Hermione! – exclamou, mais animada. A irritação havia sumido de seu rosto. – Bom que ela vai torcer contra você, Ronald.

- Ela não torceria contra os melhores amigos, não é? – Angelina disse.

- Ah, mas vai torcer contra um deles. – Carlinhos contrapôs, torcendo o nariz. – Porque os times que tenho em mente separam Harry e Ron.

- Desde quando _você_ determina os times? – Ron lançou um olhar de desdém ao irmão.

- Quais times você tem em mente? – a ex-artilheira da Grifinória perguntou.

- Você, eu e Ron de um lado, Harry, Ginny e George de outro. – o criador de dragões respondeu. Depois, virou-se para os outros. – O que acham?

- Para mim está ótimo. – Harry afirmou.

- Vamos nessa. – Ginny falou.

Ron abriu a boca para contra argumentar, porém calou-se ao ver que todos já tinham concordado. Ele bufou brevemente.

- Ótimo, então vou para o armário de vassouras. Quem vem comigo? – Angelina e Ginny se ofereceram prontamente.

- Beleza. – Carlinhos sorriu. – Vou entrar e chamar George. Chamarei Lino também, ouvi dizer que ele sabe narrar um jogo como ninguém. Será bom dar umas risadas.

- Vou entrar também, deixei minha vassoura na cozinha. – Harry disse. – Vem comigo, Mione?

- Vou sim. – E assim os três entraram novamente n'A Toca.

De volta à sala, George, Lino e Gui estavam sentados no chão, jogando algum jogo de tabuleiro com Teddy, que já estava completamente limpo. Ao ouvir sobre a partida, o garoto ergueu-se num salto e declarou a plenos pulmões e balançando alto os braços que torceria pelo padrinho. Harry riu até chegar à cozinha junto com a amiga.

- É, já deu para ver que você vai ter uma torcida muito organizada. – ela comentou, recostando-se no balcão.

- Você também vai torcer para mim, não é? – ele perguntou olhando para trás para lançá-la um sorriso maroto.

- Vou. Vou até conjurar pompons e ficar balançando-os, gritando seu nome. – a voz da morena saiu um tanto irônica. – Serei uma líder de torcida trouxa.

Harry abaixou naquele momento para pegar a Firebolt, mas parou no lugar e virou-se para ela, ligeiramente boquiaberto.

- Que é? – ela retorquiu, cruzando os braços. – Você realmente não acreditou que eu faria isso?

- Não. Estou imaginando você com aquela roupa de líder de torcida. – o homem respondeu, fazendo-a corar.

- Bobo.

O auror riu, pegou a vassoura e foi até ela.

- Agora eu quero ver isso. – disse matreiro, olhando-a.

A ironia foi substituída por espanto no rosto de Hermione. Foi a vez dela de abrir a boca.

- Nem pense que eu iria arrumar uma roupa _daquelas_!

Ele riu de novo.

- Não, Mione, não é isso. Quero dizer que quero ver você com pompons torcendo para mim.

O desafio surgiu nos olhos dele. Nem precisou se esforçar tanto para que a melhor amiga entendesse. Era incrível a conexão visual que tinham; algo próprio deles dois, que todos tinham conhecimento, mas sem ideia alguma da intensidade ou da cumplicidade que era transmitida com o simples encontro das íris verdes e castanhas.

Hermione empertigou a postura para tentar ficar da altura dele – falidamente, afinal, Harry era bem mais alto. – e devolveu o olhar na mesma intensidade. O sorrisinho dele escancarou-se, sabia que a amiga não gostava de ser desafiada, principalmente porque ela sempre aceitava para mostrar o quão superior era...

... E isso era a garantia do desejo dele de vê-la balançando pompons, uma visão que seu cérebro sabe-se lá por que estava achando bastante tentadora – e acharia ainda mais se ela, de fato, estivesse trajando o uniforme de uma líder de torcida.

- Olha a minha cara de que vai pagar esse mico. – ela apontou para o próprio rosto.

- Você não precisa fazer isso sozinha. Pode chamar a Luna, por exemplo. Aí peça para ela torcer pelo time de Ron e as duas ficarão com pompons, gritando e zombando uma da outra. Diversão para quem está em campo e quem também está fora.

Harry aumentou a intensidade de seu olhar. Rezava para que tivesse um lado persuasivo bom o suficiente para convencer a amiga.

Os olhos dela estreitaram, embora não fugiram dos dele.

- Exijo dois gols e a captura do pomo em minha homenagem. Não quero nem saber como você vai fazer isso, Potter. – falou, apontando para o peito dele.

- Prometido.

O auror estendeu um sorriso e abraçou-a brevemente com o braço que não segurava a Firebolt.

Dez minutos depois, os presentes encontravam-se do lado de fora para a partida. Lino parecia bastante animado com a ideia de ser narrador e brincava com Gui, que serviria de árbitro. Hermione conseguiu convencer Luna sobre os pompons, e as duas posicionaram-se uma de cada lado do campo com pompons vermelhos para a loira e verdes para a morena, conjurados com breves acenos de varinha. Todos riram com a ideia, e os gritos que deveriam ser apenas das duas acabaram vindo de qualquer canto, tanto direcionados para zombá-las quanto para torcer pelos times propriamente ditos.

O jogo começou acirrado, com ambas as equipes realizando fortes investidas nos campos adversários. Harry descobriu que continuava tão ágil quanto em Hogwarts, embora seus reflexos tenham melhorado consideravelmente devido ao tempo que passara em missões. Acabou que o primeiro gol foi de seu time, porém não foi ele que furou as balizas conjuradas, e sim Ginny, que em seguida passeou pelo gramado sorrindo triunfante e dando língua para o irmão auror.

Pouco tempo depois, foi a vez do time de Ron e Luna gritarem, após um mergulho espetacular de Carlinhos Weasley, que lançou um míssel em direção ao gol, tornando impossível para George interceptar a goles antes que ela entrasse e marcasse os primeiros dez pontos do outro time.

Hermione e Luna gritavam a plenos pulmões, e o que era para ser apenas uma torcida frenética para os aurores de cada time acabou se tornando um duelo de rimas engraçadas. Todos riam e gritavam para ajudá-las, e Teddy, usando e abusando de sua intensa energia infantil, jogava-se nos braços de Hermione, urrando pelo padrinho.

Com o passar do tempo, os jogadores foram cansando aos poucos, menos Harry. Pela primeira vez, agradeceu aos meses corriqueiros a trabalho, o que resultou num aumento absurdo de sua resistência e fôlego. Ele acabou cumprindo sua promessa à Hermione com os dois gols e a captura do pomo de ouro, finalizando a partida com a vitória de seu time por duzentos e sessenta a noventa.

- Eeeeeeeeeee! – Teddy gritou quando Harry desceu da vassoura e balançou a bolinha dourada no ar. – Meu padrinho é o melhor jogador do mundo!

- Seu moleque puxa-saco. – Carlinhos brincou e bagunçou os fios coloridos dele ao passar a seu lado.

Harry escancarou o sorriso vitorioso e apontou a mão com o pomo para Hermione, que saiu correndo e abraçou-o com força, quase sufocando-o por ter jogado os pompons em sua cara.

- O que você achou, minha líder de torcida pessoal? – ele disse depois que conseguiu se livrar dos fios de plástico que cismavam em entrar pelo seu nariz. – Finalmente achou sua paixão pelo quadribol?

Ela se afastou um pouco, embora o braço esquerdo dele continuasse circundando-a pela cintura.

- Gostei _desse_ jogo. Não significa que gosto de quadribol. – ela destacou a diferença com um tom mais firme.

- Ela gostou foi dos pompons, isso sim. – Ginny comentou descendo da vassoura ao lado dos dois. De repente, ela olhou para o lado e viu o irmão mais novo vindo em sua direção. – E aí Roniquinho? – gritou feliz. – Gostou da finta que eu te dei? Linda, não é? Melhor ainda foi o gol!

Ron bufou e foi até eles, com os olhos tão apertados que era difícil identificá-los.

- Você não me fintou, você cometeu uma falta que o Gui não marcou! Você encostou em mim e não é permitido! Aquele gol foi roubado! – exclamava apontando perigosamente para a irmã.

Harry e Hermione, assim como os outros Weasley, riam abertamente.

- Nem pense em culpar a arbitragem, Ron. – Gui defendeu-se. – Além do mais, você, como o maníaco entendedor de quadribol que é, deveria saber que é sim permitido tocar no adversário, só não se pode tocar é na vassoura.

Ron virou-se para Gui com uma expressão que fez Harry se lembrar de um dragão prestes a soltar fogo pelas ventas.

- Ah, Ron, você jogou bem. – Luna surgiu no meio da discussão, ainda com os pompons na mão. Seu tom de voz calmo contrastava com o que acabara de usar no jogo. – Fez gols bonitos e defesas melhores ainda.

O tom avermelhado que crescia no rosto do ruivo passou de raiva para embaraço, o que fez George e Lino trocarem olhares e fazerem caretas na direção dele.

- Obrigado, Luna.

- Verdade. – Hermione concordou, ainda encostada em Harry. – Jogou muito bem e isso até eu admito.

- Sim, sim. Agora que todos demos umas boas risadas e vimos um ótimo jogo, está na hora do almoço. – declarou a Sra. Weasley.

Passado o almoço, cada um foi para um canto. Harry passou a maior parte da tarde na sala. Jogou duas partidas de xadrez de bruxo – perdeu uma e a outra ganhou com muita dificuldade, o que fez o humor do ruivo, meio ranzinza após a derrota no quadribol, voltar ao normal – e mais algumas de Snap Explosivo com Teddy, que continuava gritando e agitando os braços com a mesma intensidade do que a de manhã.

- Deus, esse garoto não para! – a caçula Weasley exclamou enquanto passava pelo aposento num determinado momento.

Harry resolveu ser bonzinho e deixou o afilhado ganhar a maioria das partidas, e a felicidade do pequeno fez com que ele próprio ficasse de bem consigo mesmo. Sentia que, agora que trabalharia mais em Londres, poderia recuperar o tempo perdido e sua promessa.

Lá para as quatro e meia da tarde, Harry viu-se estirado num sofá, conversando animadamente com Ron, Hermione, Luna e Ginny. Os irmãos jogavam xadrez no chão, em frente à lareira, enquanto as outras duas garotas estavam acomodadas em duas poltronas.

- Hey – Ginny fez, chamando a atenção deles. – Vocês sabiam que só falta uma semana para o baile?

Todos se entreolharam e trocaram sorrisos cúmplices, menos Harry, que não entendeu aquela reação.

- Baile? Que baile? – questionou, intrigado.

O olhar que o melhor amigo lhe lançou fez Harry pensar se ele era um fantasma ou algum tipo de alucinação estranha.

- Como assim?

- É, Harry, - Luna concordou. – Dentre todas as pessoas, _você_ é quem justamente deveria saber.

- Ou talvez ele tenha colocado isso no fundo de suas obrigações, afinal, sabemos aqui que Harry não é esse tipo de pessoa que gosta do holofote que recebe. – Hermione contrapôs, e o moreno percebeu que a amiga o defendia. Mas por quê?

- Do que é que vocês estão falando? – ele perguntou de novo.

- Oras, Harry, você não sabe que daqui a alguns dia, o mundo bruxo comemorará cinco anos da queda de Voldemort? – Ginny falou, cruzando os braços.

Um segundo estalo surgiu na cabeça do auror. Era verdade, lembrava-se de ter visto algo do tipo num dos vários Profetas Diário jogados sobre a escrivaninha de seu quarto. Só não esperava que já tivessem se passado cinco anos. _Tão rápido assim?_

- Parece que estamos com um problema de memória. – sua ex-namorada comentou marotamente.

- Não, é que... Sei lá, estive há tanto tempo numa rotina de vida completamente pirada e intensa que nem tive um segundo sequer para pensar no que está acontecendo no mundo bruxo. Meu cérebro estava programado para "criar, invadir, atacar e prender" que eu não pensava mais em outra coisa. – ele explicou, fixando o olhar no pé da poltrona onde Hermione estava.

- Então vamos atualizá-lo. Daqui a uma semana, fará cinco anos que Voldemort caiu definitivamente, e o Ministério da Magia organizará uma festa em comemoração. Todos nós recebemos convite e, é claro, você também. E considerando que você foi o responsável por isso, é bem provável que seja a pessoa mais importante a dar presença.

O estômago de Harry despencou ao passo que seu cérebro resgatava memórias antigas, desde antes de ter começado a trabalhar intensamente. Lembrou-se do status e do tratamento de celebridade que recebia. Autógrafos incessantemente sendo pedidos, revistas e jornais do mundo todo implorando por entrevistas, sempre idolatrado onde quer que passasse, mulheres que sempre chegavam nele flertando descaradamente. Não conseguia ir a lugar nenhum sem que algum desconhecido surgisse em seu caminho.

E isso o irritava. Profundamente. Porque era a prova viva de que não alcançara a vida normal que tanto prezou e ansiou por ter assim que destruiu seu maior inimigo, nem que nunca alcançaria.

E agora que estava de volta, todo o inferno voltaria, em intensidade e proporção maiores que as anteriores, especialmente por se encontrar às vésperas do aniversário do fato que o tornara adorado.

- Ah não. – gemeu, e percebeu que seus olhos encontravam-se vidrados na direção da escada.

- Eu sabia que essa seria sua reação. – Hermione disse num tom de solidariedade. – Aposto que você não quer ir, não é? E também sabe que, se não for, a situação será mil vezes pior. Toda a imprensa irá atrás de você, perturbará seu sono, sua calma e sua vida querendo saber o motivo da sua ausência. Então, por mais que você odeie o que irei dizer, ir é a sua única opção.

Ele fechou os olhos com força, tentando ignorar o eco que as palavras da amiga faziam em seus ouvidos. Ela estava certa.

- Ah não. – repetiu com a voz estrangulada. – Ah não. Ah não.

- Qual é o problema? – Ron se meteu. Àquela altura, ele e a irmã esqueceram completamente o jogo, e as peças no tabuleiro ficavam fazendo caretas para eles. – Uma festa não é tão ruim assim. É até bom, sabe, um pouquinho de diversão. Não é o fim do mundo.

A irmã e a ex do ruivo lançaram-lhe olhares mortificantes.

- Só digo a verdade. – Ron deu de ombros.

- Às vezes, acho que você gosta de toda a atenção que recebe, Ronald. – Ginny acusou, meneando a cabeça.

- Só acha? Tenho certeza. – Hermione adicionou.

Ron devolveu os olhares das duas mulheres.

- O que é que estão dizendo? Lembro de duas garotas que ficaram animadinhas e até fizeram planos de saírem para comprar vestidos assim que receberam os convites! – falou olhando para ambas.

- Vocês estão sendo muito dramáticos. – falou Luna de seu canto. – Estão vendo a festa como uma preparação para o abatedouro. Pensem que é a oportunidade de ver como as pessoas estão bem e felizes com os esforços que fizemos para trazer paz ao mundo e como nós também devemos nos sentir assim. Não é uma questão de estrelato.

- Obrigado, Luna. Finalmente alguém que me entende. – Ron disse.

- Sabemos disso, Luna. – Hermione suspirou pesadamente e seu tom professoral entrou em cena. – O problema é que todo esforço nobre e todo o significado verdadeiro de um evento sempre acaba indo por água abaixo devido à superficialidade. Teoricamente, é para isso mesmo que o baile foi organizado, mas na hora você verá que tudo se trata apenas de quem está com quem, quem está por cima, quem não está, quem está bem vestido, quem não está.

- E pelo visto continuará para sempre assim se continuar havendo pessoas conformadas com a situação. – a loira contra-argumentou veemente. – Estou pouco me lixando para essas futilidades, e isso vem de uma pessoa que faz parte do mundo da imprensa.

- É, Luna, mas o tipo de imprensa com a qual você trabalha tem conteúdo e é respeitado. – Ginny redarguiu. – Não é o que Hermione quer dizer.

- Eu só sei que estou indo e não quero nem saber sobre o que vão pensar de mim lá.

- Eu também. – Ron concordou prontamente.

- Claro que todos iremos. – a ruiva revirou os olhos. – Não ouviu o que Hermione disse sobre o que acontecerá se não formos? Já consigo até ouvir os comentários "Ginny Weasley sozinha e sem O Eleito"...

Harry lembrou-se de quando ainda namorava a ruiva e ambos eram praticamente perseguidos pelos tablóides, que desejavam saber sobre a vida amorosa deles. Agora que os dois tinham rompido, a imprensa viria mais avassaladora que uma tempestade, mesmo que o fim tivesse sido determinado um ano atrás.

Ele afundou no sofá. A festa ainda estava distante e já conseguia prever o que aconteceria por lá.

- Falando nisso, Harry, prepare-se. – Hermione se ajeitou na poltrona e virou-se para ele. – Vão ter mulheres chovendo em cima de você, implorando toscamente para você convidá-las só para terem seus quinze minutos de fama porque sabem que, com quem quer você vá, os sensacionalistas ficarão em cima dela. Se bem que... Se você for sozinho, também irão querer saber por que você, justo você, está desacompanhado. Se você achou que essa semana foi ruim, espere até a próxima.

O moreno resmungou e enterrou o rosto numa almofada. As mulheres interesseiras. Esquecera-se delas também. Não queria nem imaginar o que viria nos próximos dias, pois, cada segundo que pensava, maior tornava-se a vontade de se esconder embaixo da cama e ficar até a festa passar.

Ele não se importava de ir acompanhado, claro, mas que fosse por alguém sincero, verdadeiro e, principalmente, que não desse a mínima para a imprensa e com força de vontade o suficiente para aturar jornalistas como abutres. Alguém que gostasse dele não pelo que tinha, não pelo status, mas sim pelo que, no fundo, era. Contudo, poucas foram as mulheres com quem saíra que eram desse jeito.

No fundo, no fundo, mesmo que encontrasse uma acompanhante ideal, ainda sim se sentiria péssimo por estar jogando-a na cova das serpentes.

Decidiu-se: iria sozinho. Afinal, quem poderia levar? Ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou os amigos. Bem, ali estavam três mulheres decentes que conhecia. Porém, não convidaria Ginny, pois tudo o que queria dela era apenas amizade. Além do mais, Ron o mataria porque provavelmente pensaria que ele estaria brincando com os sentimentos de sua irmã.

Seu olhar recaiu sobre a poltrona mais próxima. Luna? Não, já havia saído com ela uma vez, e a experiência que tivera na festa de Natal do Professor Slughorn em Hogwarts tinha sido o suficiente.

Os olhos chegaram mais para o lado e pousaram em Hermione. Sabe-se lá por que, a mente dele vagueou para uma cena do Baile de Inverno, de seu quarto ano em Hogwarts, em que a morena gritava para e ele e Ron que não era a última opção de ninguém.

Naquele momento, no entanto, ela lhe pareceu a primeira e única opção que tinha.

Hermione era uma mulher forte, determinada e já acostumada com as provocações da imprensa. Nos anos deles em Hogwarts, vários foram os boatos de que os dois estavam juntos e ela agüentou-os muito bem. Era um fator positivo.

Por outro lado, ela era sua melhor amiga e, pior, a ex-namorada de seu melhor amigo. Por mais que Hermione tivesse superado Ron, Harry sabia o quanto o ruivo gostava dela e nem queria saber o que o amigo faria consigo se soubesse que a mulher que amava seria nada mais nada menos do que a acompanhante do heroi do mundo bruxo.

Além disso, Hermione poderia ter seu próprio acompanhante – e a ideia o incomodou um pouco, sabe-se lá por qual motivo. Mas por que não? Ela era uma mulher incrível, e o homem que a acompanhasse carregaria uma honra imensa.

Não, definitivamente não poderia convidar Hermione. Até por que ela o rejeitaria, dizendo que os dois eram apenas amigos e que, se fossem juntos, seria como se a imprensa tivesse achado a mina de diamantes das fofocas.

O jeito era ir sozinho, aguentar aquela semana e sobreviver à festa. Afinal, era Harry Potter, não? O homem que enfrentara mais de cem dementadores, um dragão Rabo-Córneo Húngaro, matara um basilisco com uma espada, derrotara um trasgo adulto, quebrara a barreira do tempo para salvar o padrinho e aniquilara o bruxo das trevas mais cruel que a dimensão mágica já vira. E tudo antes dos dezoito anos.

Mas entre ir a um baile e duelar de novo contra Voldemort, Harry estava quase se convencendo de que a segunda opção era mais segura.

* * *

><p>NA: Sim, estou viva hahahah Desculpa a demora, mas é que eu tava me sentindo mais inspirada pra Canção, minha outra fic, aí eu meio que esqueci dessa um pouco. Acabou que nela eu n fiz qse nada haha Enfim, espero que eu tenha compensando com esse cap, pq eu gostei muuuito de escrevê-lo, e deve estar bom mesmo, pq é raro eu gostar de algo que escrevo =P Ria sozinha aqui com as besteiras que colocava hahaha Então, q bom q a Mione superou o Ron pq eu só acho q ele já ta mirando outra (George e Lino q o digam hahah) E n me batam pq o Harry n convidou a Mione pra festa pq ele ainda n sabe de nada hahaha E já disse que é só o começo

Se vocês, leitores, forem bonzinhos, o cap 3 vem mais rápido (e mais legal =P) Lembrem-se que vocês me inspiram bastante e, por isso, agradeço muitíssimo aos comentários (: Beeeijos!


End file.
